Forever and For Always
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: COMPLETE: This is a sort of long 1 chapter story. I'm not writing more. So please, don't presure me to. It's a nice little piece. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


Chapter 1:

"Potter, I can't stand you! What the hell is your problem? You're such a prick sometimes!!!" she screamed._ And other times, you're so sweet and kind_ she added mentally. 

You see, Lily Ann Evans was as quite a few girls are. She was a gorgeous, auburn haired young witch in 7th year. She had sparkling green eyes with long, beautiful lashes and a perfect figure. Her skin was porcelain white and her nails were shaped elegantly. She had a French manicure every day, which made her nails all the more attractive. And, even through the bulky pieces of cloth the Hogwarts students called a "uniform," every one of her curves was just as it should be. She was a diamond in the rough among so many other girls who wanted what she had. 

Not only was she gorgeous, she was brilliant too. Her mind was her highlight. She was the cleverest witch in her year, or, rather, in her whole school. Teachers sang her praise, Dumbledore awarded the "Teacher's Choice Award" to her every term and most of the guys in the school swooned over her. 

Yet, for the most part, the girls in school hated her every breath. Reason being, Lily Evans was not just the hottest girl in school. She was also the sparkle in the eye of the hottest guy in the school, James Harold Potter. 

James Potter was a gorgeous male. His hair was a deep brown, almost black color with natural blond highlights. His eyes were the clearest blue you could ever imagine with slim, sleek-framed glasses magnifying their gorgeous clarity. His body was finely sculpted from the numerous hours of Quidditch training. He wore his uniform well. The pants were tight on him across his backside and his shirt was crisp white, which allowed the faint trace of his abdominals to be seen through it. 

But, like Lily, he had not just looks and brawn, but brains too. He excelled in every subject. He had a great mind. His only flaw was his trouble making. He received detentions on a nightly basis. He even had to keep a schedule with his teachers. Each had their own night for detentions so as not to interfere with the other teachers' detentions. But most of all, his knowledge came naturally. He rarely lifted a book or a pencil except to make the minimum requirement for the nights homework. James Potter was envied by every guy and proclaimed an Adonis in the eyes of every girl in the school.

Except for one…

"God, Evans, stop being such a goody-two-shoes. I know you can be just as easy going as any other girl in this school! Why the hell do you have to be such an uptight bitch most of the time?"

See, as luck would have it, James loved Lily. He thought she was the most gorgeous creature to walk on Earth. But Lily wanted nothing to do with him… or so she tried to convince herself. She saw through his looks. She knew he was an asshole. She didn't want to put up with his obnoxious ways, which landed him nightly detention. At least that's what she told herself every night, trying to convince her as much as the others around her.

Yet, as luck would have it, Dumbledore couldn't refuse that, even though he had a detention record, James and Lily were the best students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So, he made James Potter and Lily Evans Head Boy and Girl. This meant that they would be together at the dances. They would have to agree on the final plans for every special event at the school. But most importantly, they would share the Heads' dormitory. That meant that they would see each other out of class. And even though she was secretly happy about this, her common sense screamed out in horror at having to spend all that extra time with James Potter.

So, no matter the time or place, Lily and James were having another lover's spat, as every Gryffindor student in their previous Common Room called them. Right now, thankfully, James and Lily were keeping the quarrel in their own room. So, no one else had developed the awful tension headache that came with the Head Boy and Girl's presence. So, they fought on, Lily persuading herself she did not like James and James fighting her to she that she did!

"Potter, can't you just leave me alone? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I can't stand you and I diss everything that has to do with you!" she barked at him, secretly shattering his heart into pieces for being told that and hers for telling him that.

"Fine! You wanna be a bitch? Then go the hell ahead! But I swear to you! One day you're gonna be sitting here without me. You could be reading a love story or listening to a sweet song – slow or fast – and you'll regret this as you sit there alone! You'll come back to me, but I want nothing to do with you, you arrogant cocky thing!" he finished. He turned his heel and, with a heavy heart, left Lily to cope with what he had just said.

She tried her best to come back at him with something like "You wish I will!" or "In your dreams, Potter!" but the hurtful words escaped her. And, when she was sure he was gone far enough away so as not to hear her, she threw herself onto the nearest sofa and wept for all it was worth…

James found his way to the Quidditch pitch, where his feet was so used to taking him after a fight with Lily. He went to the hutch where he stored his best broom, the Firebolt 400, and almost immediately took off into the clear air, letting his mind wander. Slowly, he realized he was talking to himself, but he didn't care. At this altitude, no one could hear him, so he mumbled on.

"That snotty bitch. She's so hard headed. I hate her with every fiber of my being… 

_"I hate her so much, I love her! God, why does she do this to me? It's impossible for me to hate her. She's everything a guy could hope for! Why can't she love me back?" _he sighed.

"God, how I wish I could run upstairs and apologize for what I said. I was being a prick. She was right. She's always right! I must be the biggest moron in the whole school. How could I let her slip away? Why didn't I try harder to make her accept me? I could have been more chivalrous. I could have changed my immature ways. She could have loved me and me her! I would give almost anything for a second chance with her. I adore her! She's my life!" 

Then, a thing only Lily could make him do… The toughest, coolest, hottest guy in the whole school shook as he sobbed. Tears poured down his face. They blurred his vision and, knowing exactly where he was going, James closed his eyes and flew straight ahead, towards the Astronomy tower, coming to a halt and sitting himself on the rooftop. There, he sat and cried even more.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't ignore my love for Lily. I love her. I want the world to know it. First…first, I have to start by letting her know. I must go to her…"

So, James remounted his Firebolt and sped back down towards the Quidditch pitch. He walked along the edge 3 times, letting the freshly having cried look leave his eyes, and then he began a slowly paced walk up to the Heads' dormitory.

Lily had stopped sobbing within a few moments. Slowly, she began to talk to herself.

_"God, why am I doing this? If I actually didn't love him, I wouldn't be crying like this right now and I'd…"_ and the realization hit her like a brick wall._ "Oh God! If I actually didn't like him, I shouldn't be crying like this. So if I am, that means…that means it's true! Everyone is right! I am in love with James Potter!"_ Then, she smiled, but her smile faltered as she realized what he had said.** "You'll come back to me, but I want nothing to do with you..."**

_"Oh no! I've found him, and now I've lost him!" _She wept for another brief moment. She realized he would be back soon. _"I've got to stop crying. He'll be back, and he'll know and he'll rub it in my face. I can't cry. I'll listen to some music…"_ She conjured a small music machine out of thin air. Then, after supplying it with an invisible power source, she pressed the play button on the c.d. section and the peppy beat filled the air. 

_"Oh good God! He was right!"_ she whispered hoarsely as she listened to the song. 

James walked into the common room and found Lily huddled up in the little corner of the couch. As he entered, he heard the last hanging tune of the song.

Toniiiight… 

"Hey, Evans, watcha… watcha listening to?" he asked, trying to make a nice conversation.

Lily blushed a bit when she realized what it would sound like if she told him the truth.

"Nothing special… Just a song I like that was in my machine."

"Well, what song is it? Would I know?" he asked, trying to find some common ground.

She replied quickly, "Oh, no, no, I don't think you would. It's a Muggle tune."

"Um… well, it sounded really peppy from outside the door. Do you think you could play it again? I'd like to hear the words to it."

Now, she was cornered. If she played it, surely he would realize what the words meant. He was a smart man, she reasoned. _*Wait… when did he become a man in my mind?* she asked herself._

"When you realized you fell in love with him," her brain argued back. 

Well, she didn't have a choice anymore. She had no just cause to prevent him from listening to the song, so she agreed, very unwillingly. Soon, the soft tune filled the air and sped up as the song progressed.

_(A/N: This song goes out to someone at school. I feel this every day when I listen to it.)_

I just want to tell you All the things you are And all the things you mean To me 

_When I find myself in need And there's no place to go_

_When I feel the loneliness Inside my heart_

_You're the answer to my prayers And you're with me everywhere_

_You're my angel My miracle You're all I need tonight_

_Give me shelter from the rain You breath me life in me again_

_You're my angel My miracle You're all I need to know tonight_

_Life is just a moment We're blowing in the wind_

_We're trying to find a friend_

_And only time can tell us If we win or if we lose_

_And who will stand beside us_

_When there's darkness all around me You're the light I see_

_When I need someone to ease my troubled mind_

_You're the answer to my prayers And you're with me everywhere_

_You're my angel My miracle You're all I need tonight_

_Give me shelter from the rain You breath life in me again_

_You're my angel My miracle You're all I need to know…oh…tonight_

_Oh…_

_You're my angel…_

_Un hun…_

_All I need tonight…_

_You're my angel…_

_You're the answer to my prayers And you're with my everywhere_

_You're my angel My miracle You're all I need tonight_

_Give me shelter from the rain You breath life in me again_

_You're my angel My miracle You're all I need to know…tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) You're all I need tonight…_

_All I need tonight (Angel, my angel, my angel)_

_You're all I need to know (Angel, my angel) Oh! (My angel)_

_You're myyy angel (Angel, my angel) My angel_

_My, my, my, my, my angel ({Song starts to fade out till end} Angel, my angel) My angel_

_My angel (Angel, my angel, my angel)_

James sat in silence. He finished listening to the song. The words, her blushing, her slightly swollen red eyes, the lights all being out, the fireplace going gently… It all added up.

"Um… how do I say this? Well, I told you you'd come crawling back to me. The truth is…well… it's the other way around…" he trailed off. He waited to see if it would hit Lily. She looked at him through bloodshot eyes with a look of pure confusion on her face. "Ok, um…I mean, I said you'd crawl back to me, but the reality, Lily, is I'm crawling back to you…" This time she looked totally shocked. _Doesn't she know I'm head-over-heels in love with her?_ he wondered. 

Then, she found her voice again. "You…you…you…" she stammered. She tried to compose herself. She did. "You called me…Lily…"

James looked at her. She was staring at him totally in shock. Thinking about it, the truth was he had never once called her "Lily." Evans, redhead, leaf-eyes yes, but Lily…no.

"Yes, I do believe I did."

"I…you… did you understand the words to the song?" She was already feeling the blush creep up into her cheeks. If he understood, she wouldn't have to explain. 

"Yes, I get the message. The singer is in love and they long to tell their crush/lover how they feel because their crush/love is what inspires them to go…" He paused in his sentence. Suddenly, it sunk in. What triggered it was when he looked at Lily. She had here hands in her lap, her head was hanging down, her ponytail was behind her ears and her cheeks matched her hair. Her blush, the song, the message…

"Oh God, Lily. Do you mean that…is that what you…are you saying…you-you want to tell me things like the song? But how can that be if you hate me?"

"I DON'T!!! I don't hate you at all. I've been trying to convince myself I do. I know you don't like me…"

"Lily, I think we need to talk." He scooted closer to her and took her hands in his and rested his wrist against his kneecaps, still grasping her hands. 

"Lily, I was coming back here. I went out to the Quidditch pitch. To think about how much I *though* I hated you. The truth is, no matter what fault I found, I couldn't stop defending the fault and how uniquely it was you. Lily, I love anything you do. You mean the world to me. Anything you've every said in public, I have memorized it. I know you loved lilies. I know you hate group work. I know you have a great personality. I've memorized every fleck of gold in your eyes and I know every curve of your face. I recognize your unique walk when I can't even make out your face you're so far away. I know I love you. I know I want to be with you.

"I love that you get cold when most people are swimming outside. I love that your face gets all wrinkly when you look at me like I've went around the bend. I love that it takes you 30 rough drafts to make an exam outline. I love that your perfume drifts through all the areas of the common room. I love that when something bad happens, the first person's safety I think of it yours. I love that you're the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person I think about before falling asleep.

"Lily, I love you. I can't get enough of you. You're always on my mind. In the daytime. During vacations. On holidays. I love that you're in my dreams. Lily, please say that you'll consider being friends with me. PLEASE say you'll at least be my friend."

Lily look at James and James looked at Lily. Slowly, very gently and very smoothly, she shook her head from side to side.

"No, James. Not friends," she whispered. He stared at her totally dumbstruck. _I just poured my heart out and she's saying no? Oh God, I'm cry right here…_ but his thoughts trailed out of his head.

She moved her head out and started leaning into James. Her face had a trajectory set. Now, she was following it. Her lips were gently going towards his. She rested hers on his and let them dance together. She pulled one hand out of his and it slide up his neck to twine into his hair. His, now free, hand wrapped around her back and pulled her neck, head and chest closer to his. Their new proximity gave them better access to each other. Their other hands instinctively separated and they were used to pull each other as close as possible. James was considering how much he wanted to taste her against how much he didn't want to force her. So, he decided to keep the kiss sweet and innocent.

Lily, on the other hand, would have none of that. She captured his bottom lip in between her teeth. Gentle so as not to hurt him, but strong so as to entice him. Then, she let go of his lips and ran her tongue across his lower lip. He granted her access within ½ a second. Their tongues mingled and battled in the act as old as time itself. They discovered each other. Lily's hands slid down his back a little bit… then a bit more… a little further. Soon, they found their goal and closed over the very bottom of his spinal cord. Her finger slipped into the rim of his pants and her nail played at the crack of his backside. 

He knew she had her white halter-top on under her school blouse. He reached over her shoulders and unbuttoned it halfway. Then he stopped and just slid the shoulders down. In turn he slid up his sleeves, trying to get as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. The skin was so smooth and silky. His own skin tingled wherever it touched hers. 

She released his back and pulled the blouse off completely so that she wore her halter-top and her grey kilt. She, in turn, pulled his shirt off and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her skin burned at the contact. 

Finally, James came up for some air and to talk to Lily. "Lily, I love you so much. But, you're not considering…you know…" he blushed lightly, which excited Lily all the more. 

"Why? Don't you want to?" she purred.

"Hell yes, but we just agreed to go out. I have an idea. How about you just slid on you blouse again, unbuttoned it you want and we'll go for a walk outside. O.K?"

"Sure," she agreed, happy he had talked sense into her. She was so glad she had a guy that didn't think with his blood in the wrong area. 

They walked outside for a while. The night wasn't yet there and the sunset cast a red glow on Lily. They sat by the warm water of the lake and let their feet find their way into the shallow water.

"Lily, God, I love you so much," James whispered in her, sending shivers down her spine. "Are you cold? All I can offer is a spare shirt…" he blushed.

"James, don't be silly. Hm… I have an idea." She waited for a remark of "That's a first," but when it didn't come, she remembered they were together now. "Do you know the Drying Charm, James?" He nodded quietly and showed her his wand in his pocket. "James, do you wanna… go for a swim?"

This question shocked him. Not what he expected. He thought she had dropped something in the water. "Um…if you like. You mean like this?" he asked, indicating his clothes. 

"Unless you don't want to… It's just that I swim in this water at early darkness when it's still warm but dark enough not to be seen. Right now, I don't really care about dark. I just wanna swim. If you don't want to, do you mind if I do?" 

"I think I'll pass for now, Lily. You go ahead. I'll stay here and when you get out, I'll dry you up. O.K?"

She nodded. Then, she dropped the blouse from her shoulders, put her hair in a ponytail with the elastic on her wrist and walking into the water, going deeper and deeper in. Eventually, the hem of her skirt brushed the water's surface, but that didn't stop her. She pointed her arms out and went into the water. She bobbed back up a few feet from where she was and about 8 meters from where James sat, looking at the red headed dolphin before him.

Lily dove under the water, swam for a moment, then surfaced a minute later for air. When she looked around, something was amiss. When she turn to the bank, she noticed the no longer present James.

"James?" she called. But only silence met her cry. "James?" She called again and again, but after 6 times and still no answer, she began to worry. "JAMES? AHHH!"

She screamed in fright. A feel of a skin of slippery surface brushed on her bare waist from where her shirt had rose up a little, exposing some midriff.

She spun quickly to find herself face to face with James Potter, grinning his trademark grin.

"James! You sc…" but he, in record time, silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. His shirt was open and she saw his rippling abs. They were rock hard. She wrapped her arms around his torso and they sank below the water. There, they continued to kiss. When they came up for air, James pulled his wand from his back pocket. He magicked them into the Head's common room. They were still soaking wet. But that was irrelevant. Like that, James could she her upper regions and Lily was enjoying the very tight-looking pants and wet abdominal skin. 

"Lily, I would love to touch your skin again." He walked over to her and he wrapped her in his arms. Then, somehow they found their way into her room.

Lily peeled off James' shirt. In the meantime, she didn't realize that he took hers off as well along with her halter-top. The both stepped out of their bottoms and were left in nearly naked splendor for each other. Then, knowing that each other wasn't ready, they climbed into bed, snuggling closely together. They twined the legs together. James put his right arm over Lily's right side. Then her arm lay over his. His other arm was under her and she was deep in the crook over his muscular arms. Her hands were clasped over his and she reached back and kissed him deeply and passionately. Then, they turned out all the lights except the fireplace. 

Unhappy with the surroundings, James levitated the bed and set it down gently in front of the fireplace. Then without another word from either of them, they fell asleep, skin in contact with every inch of each other and deep in the other's mind, soul and heart. There, they would stay forever and for always.

Song- "Angel" by Lionel Ritchie

If you want to hear a copy of the song, (not by review), send me an e-mail and I'll send it to you. Please Review now. I'm hoping you will. Please. And a big thank you to anyone who does.


End file.
